


Sleepy Bois Oneshots!

by H1ra3thxx



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: I'll add tags along the way, No Romance, Other, Some angst, just some sbi, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H1ra3thxx/pseuds/H1ra3thxx
Summary: these are just oneshots of a family, this probably won't be updated a lot sorry, i've not wrote a oneshot in like 2 years so they may not be good ^^ i hope you enjoy reading this.im not good at summary's and requests are open! i'll try to get them donethis is my first time uploading on ao3 i used to be a wattpad writer :D.(first chapter will be about requests)
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Sleepy Bois Oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you can enjoy my stories1

=== Requests ===

I will do:

\- angst

\- fluff

\- just the usual family stuff lol

\- not them being family but instead friends

\- dream smp related things (such as tommy being in exile and then finding techno and phil)

\- au's 

\- twin will and techno

\- de-aging/ageing 

i will **NOT** do:

\- i've made this clear already but smut/sexual content

\- ships

i guess thats all of that, please feel free to leave suggestions in the comments and i will try to do them as best as i can. 

updates will be slow but i shall try, sorry for typos i normally do not proof read these.


End file.
